


You are simply the best

by Unsaidbon



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Fluff, M/M, based on a tina tuner song, based on shitts creek, jack plays a tina tuner song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28598334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unsaidbon/pseuds/Unsaidbon
Summary: This is based on schitt creek cause Jack and Davey have the same energy as javid
Relationships: David Jacobs/Jack Kelly
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	You are simply the best

**Author's Note:**

> Hello this is my first work!! please come yell at me on tumblr @/wannabecowboypunk

**David-rose Shop, Saturday night at 9:00 pm**

Jack Kelly comes up to his anxious boyfriend- They own a small business, it was a local shop that sold all times of local grown products, they had a good lunch but business has not been the best since so Jack suggested an open mic night. 

David wasn't too thrilled about the idea of having an open mic night, he found it rather embarrassing to put on a night, but Jack was right, everyone had come out and they were drinking wine and they were buying his products. He still didn't fully understand the whole open mic night. 

**“** Dave!! You see i told you everything would be okay, an open mic night is all it took to get people out on a work night!” he said approaching his boyfriend patting him on the back. 

“ Yeah yeah Jackie you are completely correct, people are drinking and shopping and talking to each other. I don't think we even need the open mic part..” Davey said, turning to Jack and looking like he smelled bad fish. 

“Oh we need the open night mic..” he said, giving Davey a charming smile. He pats Davey on the back again and goes up to the small stage. 

Jack walks up to the stage in a nice black button up shirt, His hair was nicely pulled back he only had a couple curls in his hair. He smiled as he went up to the mic, he looked around “ Hello! Everyone we are about to get started on the open night mic!! “ he said as everyone claps “Thank you so much for coming, I can say that me and Davey are more than excited to have you here..” more cheers were heard Davey was anxiously in corner “ I'll get this started after i tune up my baby” 

As Jack tuned Kathrine one of Davey's best friends came up to him. “Just tell me when I need to pull the fire alarm” she joked towards him. Davey smiled warily “oh for sure,,”

“alright .. so ill like to dedicate this song to someone very special in my life. David Jacobs” Jack said and smiled at Davey, David blush and hid himself behind Katherine.

Then Jack started to sing, “ _ I call you when we need you, my hearts on fire. _

_ You come to me wild and wild. You come to me and give me everything I need.  _

_ A lifetime of promises and a world of promises and a world of dreams. _ _ Speak the language of love like you know what it means and it can't be wrong. Take it and make it strong  _

**_You're simply the best , better than all the rest.”_ **

Jack sang looking lovely at Davey the whole time. The boys haven't been dating for a long only couple months, Jack knew he loved Davey, he loved him since they met the first time, he loved him the first time they opened the shop. 

Davey didn't quite understand his feeling yet, he knew  _ like _ Jack, but this right now, he knew that he loved Jack Kelly , this is what he wanted, Davey had a never been the best in relationships so it took him awhile to adjust to a healthy relationship, but jack opening his heart to him. David Jacobs thought Jack was simply the best. 


End file.
